worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
UD4L Cheyenne
Background The UD4L Cheyenne is a USCM trans-atmospheric combat transport aircraft that is used to carry troops and provisions from orbit to planetary surfaces and back. An upgrade of the 'H' version assault transport, the UD4L incorporates an improved sensor and fire control system as well as being the first to include a comprehensive defensive suite fit. The dropship's weapons appears to be a missile payload in its wings and vulcan cannon on its nose. They also carry the APCs. Model Type - UD-4L Cheyenne Class - Drop Ship Crew - 2 SDC By Location Main Body/fuselage - 1500 Tail - 500 Engines - 575 ea Weapon "Wings" - 450 ea Ordnance Pods - 275 ea Landing Skids - 250 ea Cockpit - 400 Bay Door/Ramp - 600 AR - 10 (vehicle AR) Amour - Stops up to and including 12.7mm rifle rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 6 at maximum Thrust, mach 2 max cruise, subsonic at regular cruise Range - 10 000km Altitude - Orbital Statistics Height - 6.05m Length - 25.18m Width - 12.59m Weight - 18.62 tons standard load, 34.63 tons maximum Cargo - Minimal survival gear plsu 1 M577 APC and associated gear of hte marines assigned Power System - 2 x Republic Dynamic TF-900Turbines rated at 310 kN dry thrust. 2 x TF-220/A-14 Combined Cycle Engines Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 25mm gatling gun Primary Purpose - Range - m Damage - 2d6x10 per round, use gatling gun burst rules Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 150mm Rockets Primary Purpose - anti vehicle Range - 115km Damage - 4d6x100 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 or 2 per gunners attack Payload - 16 per weapon wing Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 70mm rockets Primary Purpose - anti vehicle Range - 35km Damage - 2d6x100 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 or 2 per gunners attack Payload - 6 per weapon wing Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 120mm Rockets Primary Purpose - anti vehicle Range - 85km Damage - 3d6x100 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 or 2 per gunners attack Payload - 4 per weapon wing Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Air to Ground Missiles Primary Purpose - anti vehicle Range - 135km Damage - 5d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 1 per attack per gunners attack Payload - 7 in left weapon pod Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Air to Air Missiles Primary Purpose - anti aircraft Range - 25km Damage - 2d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 1 per gunners attack Payload - 3 in right weapon pod Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - TSAM threat suppression missiles Primary Purpose - anti fortification Range - 200km Damage - 1d4x1000 Rate Of Fire - 1 per gunners attack Payload - 3 in right weapon pod Bonuses - NA Bonuses +1 dodge +1 strike ranged Systems of Note Targeting computer Navigation computer Uplink Computers and Comm systems (Range of 5000km) References Used Colonial Marines Tech Manual Aliens Anthology Wiki